Anime and Magicy Crossover
by kagomecathanyo
Summary: Under revision/Hiatus. This is pretty bad of a story and my writing is much better now considering I wrote this back in my weaboo stage almost two years ago. I am planning on rewriting it since I am better adapted to writing stories now. I am not sure when I will be able to though. Bsically this is a x-over of the universes of FMA(Brotherhood), InuYasha, and Harry Potter.
1. The Assingment

**The Assignment**

"Full Metal," the Colonel started, "here is your new assignment." His voice full of sarcasm. He knew the young alchemist was going to think that he was crazy.

The young blonde alchemist quickly scanned through the few papers in the folder. He looked up squinting and said "First you claim that I am short, now you think I'm too stupid to realize that this is a joke? A magic school? Really? I'm supposed to believe that I am assigned to 'Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'?"

"I do not _**think**_ you are short, I _**know**_ you are, and yes you should believe it because it's true. You have been assigned to act as a student, watching a boy named Harry Potter. You are to watch him because he is the main person being targeted by this evil wizard named Voldemort. This man is stopping at nothing to kill this boy. So we are sending you there because you are the youngest of the military and are the only one that will be able to go in as an adult. You will be in the 6th year class. We will be leaving soon to see the headmaster of the school. It starts in a weeks' time. The headmaster will give you further instructions. I will be teaching a class on alchemy, you will be in the class so I can easily talk to you about the information you've found. They will know that you are not a wizard, but an alchemist, so you will adapt your alchemy to the subject, potions and transfiguration should be easy enough for you to figure out. And, remember, just because you're as short as a first year doesn't mean that you will be learning at their level," he took a moment to smirk at the young man's face before finishing his speech so that the young man couldn't cut in, "like I said, you will be a _6__th_year. Oh, and remember that you are there to study the magic theory, not just to practice you're alchemy."

"IM **NOT** SHORT!...let's say that I believe you, which I don't, you're going to be my teacher? HA! YEAH RIGHT! The day you teach me is the day man can teleport-" Edward was cut off by a loud BANG issuing from the center of the room. Ed had already turned his mechanic arm into a bladewhen Colonel Mustang grabbed his shoulder and said "Well _**my student**_, this is Professor McGonagall. She is your _**transfiguration**_ teacher. Now what was that about the day I teach you is the day man can teleport?"

"If I may interject uh, Colonel, it isn't 'teleportation' it's apparition. I apperated here and disapperated from Dumbledore's office. Oh to you, young Mr. Elric, he's Headmaster or Professor. Much like your other teachers'. " Professor Moganogal said.

"Oh….sorry. Well, anyways, Ed, you need to go pack your things. As you may have realized, Alphonse can't come with you. A…8 foot, talking, suit of armor may stick out,…even in a school f magic."

"Why do I have to leave now though? Didn't you say that school started _**next**_ week?"

"Well you need to get used to being in a magical community. I will be going with you. But, I'm sure we won't have to deal with each other for long. I will be staying at Hogwarts and before school starts, you will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"The Leaky what?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. It' s a bar and also a place to board when staying at Diagon Alley. To answer your next question, Diagon Alley is a place where witches and wizards can buy the supplies they need. You will be getting your school supplies there. You will be taken there by….uhhh Professor who again?" colonel ended with a question.

"You will be tooken by Rubeus Hagrid. He is the game keeper on the school grounds. He will escort you after your meeting with the Headmaster." Professor Moganogal told Ed who was still confused but he figured that he would find out the answers to his questions soon enough. "Well if you will please hurry up and gather your things, we will be leaving soon."

"Ed, you may want Winry to give you a checkup before we leave, she won't be able to come either." Colonel said.


	2. Reciving an Owl Before Time Travel

Receiving an Owl Before Time Travel

"Dammit Kagome! Hurry the hell up! You've stayed here long enough! We gotta go back NOW!" The young hanyo yelled at his female companion as she was getting dressed. They had been in her time for two days now and he wanted to get back.

"Inuyasha! We've only been here for **TWO** days! We've completed the jewel!_**I**_ need some time to rest! We ALL do, so SHUT THE HELL UP! Plus the new school year is coming up, I need to get ready!" The young miko said to her angry boyfriend. He was starting to get on her nerves. As she started out her door, on the way to the store for new school supplies, a tawny owl swooped in her open window and screeched. She turned wide eyed as Inuyasha stood there and gaped. It had a letter.

She reached down cautiously and got the letter from the bird. After she had grabbed the letter the owl hooted and rubbed its head against her hand. "You're very affectionate, aren't you?" it rubbed against her hand again. "Okay. Now, let's see what this letter is about…wow its very specific in address,

_**To: Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha**_

_**Higurashi shine, Tokyo, Japan**_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Higurashi and Mr. Inuyasha,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted _

_At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will_

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_You will both be in your 6__th__ year._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no _

_later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Kagome pulled out her and Inuyasha's supplies list.

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags _

_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage _

_Confronting the Faceless _

_YOU MAY HAVE AN OWL __**OR **__A CAT __**OR**__ A TOAD. _

_Your scheduals will be fitted to your strengths. We have other transfer students (alchemists, demons, hanyos', and preistses') and many others. You can go to Diagon Ally in London to get your school supplies. A man will arrive after your reply is received so that he can take you too Diagon Ally, you will stay in the __**Leaky Cauldron**__. I personally suggest that you sign up for the __**Daily Profit. **__I'm sorry miroku, Sango, and Shippo can't come. We'd accept them if they could come through your well."_

"How do they know a-about you guys? Th-the only people that know about you a-are me, Mama, Souta-chan, and Jii-san…." Kagome was utterly confused.

"Hoot, Hoot!" the owl hooted attracting attention. She thought about what the letter had said and thought '_hey, what the hell. Might as well give it a shot. If it isn't true, and it's just a joke, I'll head home and stay in the feudal era until the thing blows over. Mama will come up with an excuse to why I am not home. Plus, I've seen weirder things; maybe this is actualy true… ' _Kagome Quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote (while reading aloud):

_Dear Prof. Minerva McGonagall,_

_We accept the offer; hopefully Inuyasha will understand why I want to stay home longer than 2 hours. Thank you for graciously letting us comes to your school. I apologize in advance for Inuyasha's behavior. I hope you can forgive him._

_Sincerely,_

_Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha._

She gave her reply to the owl and it took off as quickly as it came.

"Ka-Kagome? We're actualy going to the school? IT COULD BE A TRAP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha. In fact, I'm going to sign up for the uhhhh _Daily Profit_. I want to see what the wizarding world is like…."

"*sighs* …Okay but you are NOT going to go to that school without me."

"Did I say I was? You're defiantly coming with me. Remember? They invited you to. I also said you were coming."

"Okay, fine. We'd better go tell your mom. She'd be worried if we disappeared for a year."

"Yeah, we also need to tell the others. They'll get worried if we don't come back and they don't know why. Ya'know, Shippo's gonna miss you too."

"You, think he's gonna miss me?"

"Yeah, you're like his father, Inuyasha. He's gonna miss you."

"….Kagome…."

They were slowly getting closer and Inuyasha started to lean in when Kagome closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck, in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He licked her bottom lip asking for entry. She allowed. She moved he hand up into his hair and depend the kiss even further. He moaned into the kiss. He moved his mouth from hers and started kissing her neck. She moaned into his hair and he smiled into his neck. He pulled away and she sighed. She was realy enjoying their little make out session.

"Awww…. I was realy enjoying that you know…." Kagome said with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry, I just thought that we may need to hurry up and get our stuff together and tell the others. It's July 30th right?" Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face also.

"OH SHIT! You're right! I hope that owl is FAST! I kinda wanna go."

"Well we'd better go tell your mom."

"Yeah…. I wonder what she'll say…"

Kagome's mom said that she was happy for the two of them. And, so they headed for the feudal era to tell their friends where they were going and that they won't be coming back for a while.

"GWAAAA! MAMA, PAPA DON'T GO! WAAAAAA!" Shippo wailed after his adopted mother and father told them they were leaving for a while.

"Sh-Shippo calm down. We'll be back for winter break. You'll see us then." Kagome said to her adopted son, Inuyasha was in shock that Shippo actualy called him _"Papa", _he wasn't mad, he was actualy kinda happy. He was thinking about asking Kagome to become his mate, but he already had a kit, and it was _her_ kit! They already acted like blood family; he just hadn't realized how much of a father he acted like towards Shippo.

"Shippo….I-we're sorry. I wish we could stay, and I'm absolutely sure Kagome feels the same way….. Just behave while we're gone, okay?" Inuyasha said. The others were surprised. They all thought he might tell him to shut up or bonk him on the head and tell him to stop crying and quit being a cry baby.

"Inu…Yasha…." Kagome was amazed at her love's reaction to the young kit. She hadn't realized it until then that the kit had called him _"Papa"_. She was happy. Maybe this was a sing that she and Inuyasha…would stay together.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Uhhhh…y-you need to practice your English! Damn I almost forgot! I need to teach you a bit more if you're going to go to school in _English speaking_ England! We need to head back and pack! We also need to get my savings! I'm going to have to convert the Yen into Pounds! Uggg! I hope it'll be easy! I am absolutely HORRIBLE at math! I'm soooooo sorry guys but we need to go NOW! Bye guys!"

"B-bye g-guys! GWAAAAA! K-Kagome! Quit pulling so hard! If you wanna get home fast then hop ON! I DON'T need to get ripped in half by my GIRLFRIEND! DAMN!"

They got back through the well and proceeded to pack for their trip to London. They were very excited.

"Kagome! Come here for a second!" Kagome's mom called from the living room. "Here honey, take some more yen I'm sure you'll need more for supplize. I'm sending some more to that bank uhhh what was it? Oh! Gringots. The stuff on your list sounded pricy."

"Thanks Mama!" Kagome said.

"No problem honey!" Her mother replied.

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha were awoken by a loud banging on Kagome's bedroom door. The person behind it knocked so hard that the door came off its hinges to reveal a giant man with a big bushy black beard, long hair, and black eyes. He was also caring an old pink umbrella that looked _very _out of place.

He chuckled at what he saw. A very, very sleepy looking Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha's hand was wrapped around Kagome's upped stomach and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked sleeply. She wasn't alarmed because his aura wasn't evil at all. In fact, it was one of the purest auras' she had seen in her world.

"Hagrid. And I'm guessing, considering the dog ears, that you're Inuyasha and Kagome," the two nodded their heads, "I'm 'ere tah take you two's tah Diagon Ally. Yah know what?" He asked in his gruffy voice as Inuyasha fell back on the bed and tried to fall back asleep. Kagome just raised an eyebrow and said a sleepy "huh?" "You two's make ah cute couple." Kagome blushed a little and said a shy "thanks." "Now, get dressed! We gotta get over to Diagon Ally."

"O-okay…" Kagome yawned and proceeded to try to wake up the now dozing hanyo next to her. She tried poking him, shaking him, and multiple other things when finaly she said, "Damn, this is getting ridiculous!" she proceeded in doing the last thing she could think of to wake up her irritating boyfriend. She had already tried screaming at him, but the only thing that did was make him grumble, "You're not in trouble," and yawned, then went back to sleep. All the while, Hagrid was watching in amusement at the young couple. She did the last thing she could think of: she started rubbing his ears. A little while after she started rubbing, a purring noise started coming from the hanyo. He finaly gave up and gave into his love's persistent attempts to wake him up. He rolled over so he could face her and said, "Okay, okay, I'm up now. *sighs* I suppose that we have to get dressed, now right?" Kagome nodded and said "Yeah, you're clothes for this time are in the top drawer, if you it, I'll help you pick out an outfit." "Yeah, you may want to help….i don't know how to look _normal_ in this time." "Okay."

About ten minutes later Kagome came out of her room dressed and ready to go. She had to go into the bathroom though and help Inuyasha fix his shirt and pants. He figured out the boxers by himself.

"Okay, well I think we have everything Mr. Hagrid!"

"Oh, please, call me Hagrid! I don't like to go by titles!"

"Oh, okay. Well I think we're ready!"

"Okay, said your good byes?" they both nodded. "Kay, well, then, let's go!"

Hagrid held out his arm and the couple looked at each other in surprised but grabbed onto it. As soon as they had, they felt a tugging somewhere around their naval and they both wanted to get off. When they stopped, they both looked green. Kagome had always loved roller costars and Inuyasha didn't usually get motion sickness, but that was a little_ too_ much for them. As they struggled to fight back their breakfast, Hagrid laughed at their reaction and said "Don't worry, you two won't be traveling that way much. I'm not even usually aloud tah do it! The ministry gave me special permission to do it so I could go gets you two's. I'm not realy even supposed tah use magic!"

"O-okay." Kagome said as her stomach stopped turning, Inuyasha seemed better too.

"Now let's see! Gringots! Firs' stop! Common! You's two don't wanna get los' inna place yah don' know, now do ya?" they both shook their heads.

They went to Gringots and Kagome was surprised. She expected to have to swap in her Yen for Pounds. No, no Pounds. Nuts, Sickles, and Gallons more like it. She finaly got the idea of how much money was worth what so they headed to get supplies. Then they went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _for their school robes, since they didn't know what house they were in yet, they got black ties. Then they went to the _Cauldron Shop,_ _Flourish & Blotts, and the Stationery Store._ They also went to _Eeylops Owl Emporium _where Kagome got asnowy owl with what looked like heart shaped spots on its back. She thought it was very unique.

After they had all their supplies, Hagrid said that he wanted to show them a shop run by one of his friends. Inuyasha and Kagome were **defiantly** not expecting what the saw. It was a joke shop called_ Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._ When they got inside they wished that they had eight eyes. Everywhere they looked, they saw smoke of all colors, games, joke wands, some candies called 'Puking Pastels' which didn't sound very yummy in Kagome's mind, Basic Blaze Box which both Kagome and Inuyasha figured were fireworks, Bruise Remover Paste, Canary Creams, Edible Dark Marks, and that was just first entering the store.

"Yep, this is Fred and Gorge's store. Pretty cool don' ya think?" Kagome could only nod her head; Inuyasha was still staring in awe.

"Hey Hagrid!" Some guy with messy black hair and glasses came running up to the giant.

"'Ay 'arry! How's you summer been?" Hagrid asked the young boy who Kagome assumed was 'arry.

"Good. I suppose." He noticed Kagome to Hagrid's side and said, "Hello, I'm Harry." Holding out his hand.

"I'm Kagome and this is Inu….." She looked over to her side and realized that Inuyasha was missing. "Oh SHIT! Where the hell could he have gone? He was just here!" Kagome took off running leaving a chuckling Hagrid and a very confused Harry behind.

"Do they do that often?" Harry asked his giant friend.

"Well it happened when we were in _Madam Malkin's. _So I guess it does….I kind of think its funny, the young man runs off a lot it seems because he smells something odd or interesting. Last time I heard Kagome yell-" Hagrid never got to finish.

"OSWARI!" followed by a loud THUMP on the hardwood floor. "DAMMIT INUYASHA! DON'T GO RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! THIS IS OUR FIRST TIME IN LONDON AND YOU GET LOST SOMEWHERE! KAMI!" Everyone in the shop froze for a second. And looked around to see where the shouting was coming from. They could all here a deeper set of what was a summed to be cursing in Japanese, but the voice didn't shout back. After about 30 seconds of silence everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing.

A smiling Kagome and an irritated looking Inuyasha with a red mark on his forehead came back from somewhere towards the back of the store.

"As I was saying Harry, nice to meet you, I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Kagome stated as though nothing had happened.

Harry noticed that neither one of them stared at his forehead and found it quite refreshing. Then he noticed Inuyasha's ears. "…..Uh… why do you have cat ears?" he asked a little shocked.

"CAT EARS! I'M A DOG DUMB ASS NOT A FREAKIN CAT!" Inuyasha replied angrily and bonked Harry upside the head, knocking him to the ground

"INUYASHA! He didn't know! KAMI! Harry, are you all right?" she asked kneeling down beside him.

"Y-yeah…" he replied.

"Inuyasha! You need to be more careful! He's a _human_ not a demon! He can't with stand to many blows to the head like that! Are you sure you're ok Harry?"

For some strange reason, this girl reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah I'm sure. I'm ok."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Inuyasha doesn't realize the odivious sometimes. He just didn't realize that, well; he usually does that to a young fox demon back home. It doesn't hurt him as bad even though he's just a little kid. …..He needs to stop that to…."

"**Uggghh! Kagome! I know he's not a demon, that's why I didn't hit him hard enough to give him a concussion or anything!"**

"**Okay, Inuyasha, just be more careful, ok?"**

"**Alright….."** Inuyasha said with a slight smile on his face. Helping Kagome up. She in turn helped Harry up.

Harry was impressed at Kagome for being able to calm Inuyasha down like that. His head had stopped hurting, surprisingly fast. But he still thought that it wasn't a good idea to get this Inuyasha guy mad.

"Okay, well then I'm guessing you're a dog demon….right?" Harry asked "If so, you're the first _demon_ I've ever seen."

"No, he's a _half_ demon. Part human, part demon. Sort of like…uhhhh demigods! They're half human, half god or goddess." Kagome replied for Inuyasha.

"Ok, well, so you're a half demon _and_ a wizard?"

"No, just half demon." Inuyasha stated.

"Well…then why do you have school supplies for Hogwarts?" Harry asked noticing the black robe in his arm. By this time Ron and Hermione had walked up.

"Because I'm a new student." Inuyasha stated simply.

"We're on the exchange program. Well technically, we're just transfers. We're from Tokyo." Kagome cut in, not wanting people to know too much about where Inuyasha was from.

"Well, hello then. I'm Hermione Granger." A bushy haired girl reached her hand out to Kagome.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Kagome." She said shaking the girl's hand. "And, this is Inuyasha." Hermione shook his hand to. "Hi." Inuyasha simply said.

"And, since we're introducing ourselves, I'm Ron Weasley." A young red headed man said from the other side of Harry. He shook Inuyasha's then Kagome's hand.

"Weasley….. Do you're brothers' own this shop?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, we do." Two more red heads came up from behind and startled Kagome.

"He's Fred." One red head said pointing to his twin.

"And he's George." The other twin said, pointing to his brother.

"Nice to meet you both." Kagome said. She had already forgotten which was which.

"And it is very, very nice to meet you, Kagome. Such a pretty young girl. How would you fancy a date some time?" said the twin Kagome guessed was Fred.

Kagome was about to reply when they heard a growling noise coming from her left. Inuyasha was glaring at Fred and put a protective hand on Kagome's shoulder. His action was screaming 'Back off! She's **MINE!**'

Fred chuckled and backed up a little and said, "Sorry mate, didn't realize she was tookin."

Inuyasha stopped growing and glaring, but he kept his hand on Kagome's shoulder, and then slid the rest of his arm around her shoulder, daring anyone else to ask. Kagome was blushing but the smile was still on her face.

"Well, Kagome, Hermione, you two might like some of the things we have over there. All the girls that come into the store buy at least one thing each. Our two best sellers to the female species are the Pygmy Puffs and Love Potions." Gorge directed them to a shelf of bottles of different sizes, all pink and smelt realy nice.

Another red head raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work," Fred started, "for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question –"

"-and attractiveness of the girl," finished George. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've-"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said the red head who was apparently their sister calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I check, he was one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature Puffskeinks, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said the girl putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're realy cute!"

"Yeah, you think I could get one?" Kagome said, looking at a dark purple one.

"Sure, twelve Sickles. And, they're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

The girl turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Harry was surprised that Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank _you,_" she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

Kagome had a feint idea of what she was talking about. And Inuyasha just watched in slight amusement, glad that he didn't have relatives like this. So far he has seen Ron, Fred, George, and this girl, and he was sure there were probly more siblings that he didn't know yet along with the parents.

Ron had cursed and given his brother 'the finger' after dropping the merchandise he wanted but his brothers charged him a bunch for. He was about to warn him that an angry woman who he guessed was their mother from the resemblance was coming, but it was too late. She saw him and threatened to jinx his fingers together if he did it again.

Apparently Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided that they needed something because Inuyasha noticed that they headed out the door.

"Hey Kagome," Fred started, "nice owl. Looks sort of like Hedwig."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Harry's owl. What's your's name?"

"Miki."

"Realy? Nice! How long you had her?" George asked.

"I just got her. My old school wouldn't let us bring pets….well no need to really. We saw them when we went home in the afternoon. To tell you the truth, this is Inuyasha and my first year at a magic school."  
>"REALY?" Fred and George asked in unison.<p>

"Y-yeah. I didn't even know that there was one till I got a letter. I always just assumed that they didn't exist."

"So Inuyasha knew he was a wizard, but you didn't even know that there were any. How odd." George said.

"Actualy, I'm not a wizard. Just a hanyo."

"Han-what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hanyo. In English, it means half-demon. I'm a hanyo, Kagome's a miko, and we have a friend who is a Tajiya, a Houshi, and a friend, well actualy a son who is a Youki. In English, I am a half-demon, Kagome is a priestess, we have a friend who is a demon-slayer, a monk, and a demon."

"YOU HAVE A SON? OH MY GOD YOU ARE TOO YOUNG! YOU ARE JUST KIDS! HOW COULD YOU HAVE A SON!" Mrs. Weasley went on a rant and some people stopped and stared, it started to get quiet again and a man who both Inuyasha and Kagome assumed was Mr. Weasley was trying to calm his wife down.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley! CALM DOWN! PLEASE! HE'S NOT REALY OUR SON! WE ADOPTED HIM! CALM DOWN!" Kagome almost said "CALM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!" but considering what Mrs. Weasley seemed like, Kagome was afraid that she'd tie her toung in a knot.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to hear the "adopted son" bit so she quieted down.

"But you're just kids! How could you take care of a baby?"

"Well he's not a baby, per say, he's about the size of one, a little bigger, but he's about 8 years old now. And we realy just watch him when we can other times he stays with our friends when he can't come with us. Like to Hogwarts… I feel realy bad about leaving him…"

Inuyasha smelt the tears forming in Kagome's eyes and held her and said, "Kagome, it's alright. He'll be fine. He's with Sango and Miroku. You know that they'll take care of him. Plus, winter break will be here before you know it! Then we can go home and see them! We can see your mom, Souta, and grandpa! Don't worry okay? We'll see everyone soon, I promise." Kagome just nodded into his chest and hugged him back. He put his nose into her hair and whispered, "It's alright. They can take care of each other anyways. So please don't worry, ok?" she nodded again.

It was then that he realized that everyone was watching them. He paid for Kagome's Pygmy Puff and said that they'd wait outside, because Mrs. Weasley had mention them staying at the burrow instead of the **Leaky Cauldron**.

They had sat down on a bench and Ginny came out.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. She just misses her family…this is the farthest from home she's been. Of corse this is the farthest from home _I've _ been. But I don't have a family like she does. The only family I have is a pain-in-the-ass-stuck-up-half-brother. And he tries to kill me….. Literally…. He tries to kill me to get my sword. Oh well, the only family I realy have is the Higurashis'. And they're not even kin. Their Kagome's family. They treat me like family though." He took a long exasperated sigh at the now sleeping girl in his arms. She hadn't got much sleep the night before because she was frantically running around trying to find things. Inuyasha had tried to help her but kept getting confused and in the way. Finaly Kagome told him to just go to bed. He went but didn't sleep until she was asleep about an hour later which by then was about five a.m. he didn't get as tired as humans so it didn't bother him to only have a few hours asleep.

"Wow," Ginny started, "I feel bad for her…. You seem realy close to her though. No wonder they treat you like family…..Oh by the way, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ginny. The only daughter…" the girl said. Inuyasha was absent mindedly playing with the sleeping girl's hair while smiling down on her.

Ginny sighed. She wished Dean would look at her like that. Michal didn't look at her like that either.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He heard footsteps coming up on their right but there was nothing there. He sniffed and smelt Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sents' coming. He thought for a second he saw a shoe. He heard the door to a shop open but there was no one there…. "That's odd….."

"What is it?" Ginny asked perplexed at her new friend's odd reaction.

"Nothing….. Never mind…"

"Okay…"

The others came out of the shop and Mrs. Weasley said, "Well we'd better be off to the burrow! Everybody grab hands!"

As soon as Inuyasha grabbed hold of Ginny's hand with is free one, he wished that he hadn't. He felt a pulling from somewhere around his naval and when the spinning fianly stopped he and some of the others were green.

"Okay, the sleeping arrangements are...Kagome, Hermione, and Ginny in Ginny's room. Inuyasha, it'll be a tight squeeze, but i suppose you can share with Harry and Ron..."

"Oh, no, that's okay but i can sleep outside. I'm a Hanyo so the cold won't affect me. I usually share a bed with Kagome in this time but..."

"SHARE A BED?" Mrs. Weasley roared. "YOU-"

"Calm DOWN! DAMN! WE DON'T DO ANYTHING OKAY! WE JUST SLEEP IN HER BED! SHE REFUSES TO LET ME SLEEP ON THE FLOOR AND WON'T SHUT UP TILL I AGREE TO!"

"O-oh...I'm sorry...We'll if you're sure it won't hurt, you can bunk with the boys or have the couch..." Mrs. Weasley couldn't figure out how to apologize for her words. For the second time in the past hour or so, she had made wrongful accusations about people she had just met.

"*sigh* It's alright. I'll be fine outside."

"O-okay then, well i suppose you may want to put Kagome upstairs, she looks beat. Can one of you -Ginny, Hermione- show Inuyasha to the room?" Mrs. Weasley asked the girls.

"We'll both go...we want to hear about their journey." Hermione said. "I think the book skipped around a lot and didn't give much info on the...er...love triangle- or should I say, quadrilateral..."

"Women...always wanting romance..." muttered Ron, Hermione sent a dirty look his way.

"O-okay well uhhhh *sighs* just lead the way..." said Inuyasha, not seeing a way out or this.

*****A/N: Sorry but I change a LOT in this! I went back over it and I kept having the thought (sometimes forgetting that I wrote it) "Why the bloody effing hell am I reading this?" It reminded me of some...er...fanfictions that i said the same thing about...I'm not going to say who's though...mostly because I can't remember what they were called or the name of the author but still partly because I'm a good person...or so they tell me... Sorry for any spelling errors, I lost over half of the story because I forgot to save it on Microsoft Word Starter. Surprisingly I found that it knew how to spell Pikachu (i typed it wrong because i was in a hurry. I DEFINATLY know how to spell it) and it even added the apostrophe thingy over the 'e' in Pokemon. So I AM working on the third chapter so AnimeAmy101 stfu about it on the bus and on Facebook plz! I AM busy with other stuff...sort of...we'll anyways It's almost summer so i should be done with future chapters soon oh and as a heads up, I'm planning on cutting the idea of having fruits basket, Naruto and any other shows in here except for Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and FMA Brotherhood. Sorry if that irks you, but I'm just not that creative. I can only think of stuff for those three shows and the only reason Inuyasha characters are in there is because I'm more creative with stuff for the show and i LOVE it and HAD to add it! Oh and sorry if I made Mrs. Weasley a little er….. blowy uppy in here but I needed to add some humor and this is well my type of humor. PLZ R&R!**


	3. At The Leaky Cauldron

**Sorry for the long wait, my friend (AnimeAmy101) is pissed at me because there has been only two chappies for about 2 months and she ****knows**** that I haven't worked on it. Well that's not true….. I have worked on it….once….about 3 weeks ago when I went over to my Mawmaw's when I was sick…. And now I only have three hours a day on week days and six hours on the weekends…. So forgive me for the long wait! It's almost summer vacation (about 20 days left in school!) and I'll have chapters up faster (hopefully)! But since the words 'Summer Vacation' also involve the words 'swimming' and 'sleep-overs' (mostly at Kaleigh's) it might take awhile…but then again, I take my laptop (almost) everywhere…well everywhere I can. So if I take it to aforementioned friend's house, she may talk me into writing a fanfic about something she watches…(she's my best friend, hates anime, and the only way she knows how to pronounce Inuyasha is because she's known me for four years, and the only way she can remember Kagome is because her older cousin made her watch **_**Sailor Moon**_** when she was younger [she HATED it] and remembers that Sailor Moon's outfit is like Kagome's and refers to Kagome as "OH! You mean that chick from that show you like, Inuyasha! The one that has Sailor Moon's outfit!" [I swear she does that just to annoy me!] Anyways, enough of my rambling, ON WIT ZE STOR-AY!**

**Oh…one more thing:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha (cries), Harry Potter, or anything else I plan to add. If I did they would have more romance scenes and well more romance. Inuyasha and Kagome would have kissed buy the fith season (so would Miroku and Sango…heck, they would have been married), Ed and Winry would have confessed that they loved each other, and well there would be more romance in Harry Potter. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

At The Leaky Cauldron

"Major Elric, calm down." Colonel Mustang told Edward.

"WHY SHOULD I? I'VE BEEN CONFUSED 13 TIMES FOR A FIRST YEAR!" The steamed alchemist replied. They had finished their shopping, both gotten supplies for the school year. Ed's favorite shop was _Weasley Wizard Wheezes _Edward was ultra-peeved because every store they had gone to people had started to give him supplies for first years and didn't believe him when he told them that he was a sixth year.

"It's just because you short. Now we need to get to the leaky cauldron. Right Hagrid?" Mustang asked.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'M NOT SHORT! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOU HEAD!" Edward exploded.

"Don't mind him." Mustang told Hagrid who had a bewildered look on his face.

"O-okay…..Yeah we need to go to the _Leaky Cauldron_. You two need tah get yer rooms." Hagrid trying to ignore Edward who had smoke coming from his ears….

They made their way back to the pub they had come through after a hectic aperation. Hagrid got the number for their rooms from the toothless barman Tom. Their rooms were at opposite ends of the hall. Ed was happy for that because he wouldn't have to share with the Colonel.

Ed put his beautiful Eagle Owl which the owner of a shop had told him was a female on the desk that came with the room. He decided to send a letter to home but wasn't sure how the bird would know where home _is_.

He got out a pen and wrote,

_Dear Winry and Al,_

_We got to London fairly well except for the fact that the way we go here made me sick. Thanks again Winry for the tune up and the upgrade and as well for the kit you gave me. Tomorrow we're going to Hogwarts to meet the Headmaster. I hope that you guys are okay and please reply soon. I'll miss you guys this year so please keep me updated on what's happening back home. I'll let you know what I find research wise. Bye for now._

_Love,_

_Edward Elric_

He gave the letter to the owl, which he had named Marina, clamped it in its talons and flew off through the open window.

"I sure hope that thing know where home is…it would suck if it got lost…that owl cost ten gallons." Ed told himself.

"Yeah, I know how you feel….I still can't believe that an owl knows where Central is…Riza is gonna be pissed if I can't get her reports…..hey! Maybe if the owl doesn't know where Central is, I get a reprieve from that damned paperwork!" Colonel said smiling evilly.

"Good luck with that, Hancock…" Edward said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you, Hobbit!" Colonel said back as equally sarcastic.

"Anytime, Jack Ass."

"Oh realy, Grumpy?"

"Yes, Match Stick."

"Okay then,….well… I would call you a Mother Fucker, but you're too short for that…."

"Okay th-" Edward was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

"What! Who is it?" Ed shouted at the door.

Someone opened the door and stuck their head in. It was a girl with brown mousey hair. She replied with, "Oi! Quite down the profanity match for the love of god! Some kids _are_ staying here to!"

"S-sorry!" They said in unison.

"….Uh….who exactly are you?" Edward asked

"Tonks, Auror to the Ministry. And you two are…..ah, a First year and his father! You must take after your mother, you two look nothing alike….."

"I'm not a damn first year! I'm a damned sixth year! And the basterd in the military suit is defiantly NOT my father!" Edward shouted.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET PISSED! And sor-ry for the mix up! Wait….military uniform….That doesn't look like one from anywhere around here….." Tonks replied.

"It's not. Where from _. I'm going to be a teacher at Hogwarts this year. I'm teaching alchemy. Edward, the hobbit, is going to be a student starting this year." Mustang finished, ignoring Edward's death glare and mutterings of something along the lines of "I'm not a damned hobbit you ass."

"Ah. Sorry again for the mistake. So you're teaching alchemy? Interesting….. Very….interesting…. So how does it work? Tonks asked curiously.

"Well….that is hard to explain…. There are many types of alchemy, fire, metal, ice, water, stone, the list goes on and on. Usually an alchemist has one main type but can do others. Some can do it without a transmutation circle," he pointed to the symbol on his glove, "others, like myself, need one to be able to do alchemy. How 'bout I show you some? Edward can go next."

Mustang snapped his fingers and a vase of flowers in the corner of the room burst into flames.

"Now….*sigh* a glass of water when you need it…."

Tonks took out her wand and muttered something and a jest of water shot out of the tip of it and extinguished the fire.

"Thank you. Now, Ed, your turn." As he said it, Edward looked around for something metal. "Uhhhh Colonel…" "There's a fork Edward." "Oh….er…thanks….I, personally, can do many different types of transmutations, but, I prefer metal." Edward said as he transmutated the fork into a metal flower.

"Oh cool," Tonks said as she took the metal flower. "But…. How do you do it?" she asked.

"Well it takes years of practice….. Edward has been at it since…"

"I was eight and my little brothers been at it for as long as I have but he started it when he was seven…."

"Awesome! I wish I could do that! Wait…Your Colonel Mustang right? And Major Elric?"

"Yeah….how do you….?" They said in unison.

"I'm your Auror, Nymphadora Tonks. I'm you security…that is until you get to Hogwarts…It's safer there than anywhere. I'll also still be around though. I'm going to be stationed in Hogsmeade. It's the village leading to Hogwarts."

"Oh…okay then."

"We'll I suppose I'll keep a look out for you two. See you!"

"Bye…" Ed and Roy said in unison.

ZZZ

**Well this chapter is shit. Shit. Just plain and simple. Sorry for the long wait for the SHITTIEST CHAPTER EVER! I swear I broke the record. But *sighs* the next chapter **_**should **_**be better….no promises…. And thank you for reading. I haven't worked on this in a while because I've had to find my sixth book of Harry Potter and re-read it…mostly anyways…. I'm almost in the middle of it and this just came to me while I was stuck in my Grammy's house, waiting for my mom to pick me up. Most of my free time it taken up by watching Inuyasha: The Final Act, reading fanfics, and reading Harry Potter (I finished the series in January [I started it in October of last year] and have read the seventh book twice [was working on the third but I can find the book and I was like one fourth of the way through it. FUCK!]). So I'm usually doing anything but writing fics. I'm also falling Life Science so yeah, I probly gotta go to summer school (oh god! I hope like hell not!). But I won't leave you hanging for the next chappy! I'll probly be up by the end of today...hopefully...**


	4. To Hogwarts Part 1

**Well, I'm back with yet another chapter of Anime and Magicky Crossover! So far, the story sucks and I don't think that I've gotten any positive feedback except from my friend, AnimeAmy101 and other friend Nathan who does not have and account! They read the story before anyone else. They are awesome and they have read ALL my stories so far by email because at the time neither of them had an account. Now AnimeAmy101 has an account and is writing a twilight fic which I have to upload for her because she can't figure out how! But thank you to those of you who actualy read the last chapter's shit-fest and stuck through to see the next chapter. I hope to god that this one doesn't suck as much shit as the last one did.**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy doggie-eared Inuyasha (or any of its characters) or the Short cutie named Edward Elric or his show, OR the Awesomeness known to be Harry Potter or its characters. All rights go to their respected owners!**

**P.S.S. ONLY GAY GUYS SPARKLE!**

**ZZZ**

The Hogwarts Express

It was a sunny day at King's Cross Platform Nine. People were bustling about to work and to other random places. Even though they were used to people dressing oddly with 'punk' and 'goth' and 'rocker' styles, some stopped and stared at some very odd people with very weird tastes in clothing like purple bowler hats while wearing blue Hawaiian shirts and orange skinny jeans. They also started because some had trollies with owls of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Others were wearing the oddest robes or emerald and green and black colors. Some of the younger looking ones, looking around the age of ten, eleven, or twelve, were wearing robes with what looked like a school crest on them.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked around for a sign that had 9 ¾ on it. But all they could see were sign 9 and sign 8. They were previously at the Burrow but had to go back to Kagome's house to get something's that they forgot. The Aurors that were with them to take them back to her house then to take them back to King's Cross had already left.

"M-maybe we could ask someone Inuyasha…..L-let's look for someone else with an owl or with Hogwarts robes or….." Kagome said to her equally confused boyfriend.

"There!" Inuyasha said pointing to a short blonde boy with his hair in a braid wearing a red cloak with a trolley which had a giant eagle owl in a cage, a tall-ish man with short black hair pushing a trolley with another eagle owl in a cage, and a brown mousey haired woman leading them towards the brick wall under the sign with 9 on it. "Oi! Blonde midget!"

At these words the boy turned around, ran up to Inuyasha and shouted, trying to get as much in his face as a 5"2' guy could get to a 5"7' guy, and shouted, "I'M NOT FREAKING SHORT—"

"Oh realy? Cudda fooled me ya hobbit!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"OI! Inuyasha STOP! Sorry, He can be…er…..overzealous sometimes sorry….. Anyways we were wondering if you knew how to get to Platform 9 ¾. We don't know how….."

"Oh!" shouted the mousey haired woman. "Follow us, we're on our way. Tonks by the way. Nice to meet you…"

"Kagome, and the silver haired one with the bandana is Inuyasha. (1)"

"Well, nice to meet you. I presume that you two are headed to Hogwarts?" they nodded, "Ok, the follow us!"

She took them a couple feet away from the wall with the sign for Platform 9 on it. "Just fast walk to towards the wall and you won't hit the brick. Colonel Mustang, you first please." He took off towards the door and flinched as he passed through, thinking that he was about to hit the brick wall very hard. "Major Elric, you next please." He did the same and flinched also. "Inuyasha, Kagome one at a time, one after another. I'll go next. Then I'm going to apperate there. It's much quicker."

The last three ran through the barrier and emerged into Platform 9 ¾. They could see a giant red steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" gleaming on the front of it through the puffy trails of steam.

"Alright well you'd better hurry, The Express is about to leave!" Tonks told the group.

"Thank you Tonks!" Kagome said. "Yeah, thanks…" The three males said in unison.

They ran towards the Express. When they got on the Colonel said that he had to leave and go sit up towards the front with the teachers. Ed, Kagome, and Inuyasha started looking for a, empty compartment, having made an apparent silent agreement to sit together.

They came across one with three people in it. They all looked around their age. A boy with messy black hair, glasses, and a lightning scar that they immediately reconized. A chubbyish boy with short black hair. And a blonde haired girls with the oddest glasses, and who was also, to top it off, reading an odd magazine upside down.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full…." Kagome slid open the compartment door and asked.

"Sure. Oh, you already know me, this is Neville Longbottom," said Harry, pointing at the boy sitting across from him apparently trying to catch something under the seat. "And that's Luna Lovegood," he said pointing to the odd looking blonde haired girl.

"Thank you. I'm Higurashi Kagome, this is Inuyasha," she said pointing to the boy with long silver hair and dog ears (A/N: Since he was on the train, he decided to remove the bandana.) "And this is…Ed….was it?"

"Edward Elric. But, everyone, even my enemies, call me Ed." Said the short blonde with a red cloak and combat boots.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Nevill and Luna said together.

**ZZZ**

**Okay, well I'm sorry that I'm soooooo damn lazy but I'm gonna end it here. *sighs* The next chapter will be part two of this chapter. It'll come out as soon as I sit down with book six at my side and have some ideas on how to edit the dialogue. I can actualy remember the name of the chapter where Harry is on the train and meets up with Neville and Luna, It's "The Slug Club." I read that chapter (for the second time) yesterday. **

**Ja Ne….. For now at least…**


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

ravenrebel13

darkcreeder

Mithryll

Pokahydee - Nekoyasha

yrpluver97

Sahora

SweetStarshine

animetears4

BrokenInside36

yza25

Minamoon

KiraraKitty08

Mars Butterfly

Inukagfan95

KeiChanz

inuyashaluzkagome4ever

Regina lunaris

PigmyPhoenix16

trueinuyashalovergirl

KagsYasha

Breeluv

yoli05

Seashell

INUKAG INLOVE

cip1994

HermionenDraco368

Sword of the Azure Rain

Lilith Rose

Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko

Thundara

katieruth

FridayzGirl

xbeautyxxisxxlifex

LadyDogDemon

emeraldsol

ChiikaWings

Srylanna

KagomeCatHanyo

AnimeAmy101

k.a.a-inu

jaydenmercy

Zerimar

demoninuyashalover

NekoxUsa

Inu25

Syao Blossoms

TomboybuttercupSakaast

bee1313

xxXStarryNightXxx

InuKag4evertogether

Llanonelson

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!

also, for those of you who are reading my AaMC story, sorry that this is also the fith chapter and that I haven't updated again. I am (hopefully) going to have a new computer starting at the turn of the year and I will also have a drawing pad for it. What's the drawing thing about? Well, I have an ask blog on and it is for the gender swapped form of Marceline from the popular American TV show Adventure Time. His name is Marshall Lee and my ask blog is therefor titled Ask-Marshall-Lee-VK

Ask me questions on it! I'll draw pics for answers!


End file.
